


AC-雨后

by Booooom



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M, This is a love story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom
Summary: 一个和雨后泥土气味有关的故事





	AC-雨后

亚兹拉斐尔不常来酒吧。即使这里有漂亮的霓虹灯散出来的灯光混着黑夜柔和在一起，嘈嘈杂杂的人声，可以即使在冬天都温暖无比的人群，还有驻唱歌手悠扬绵长的小调。人类口中常把这些地方形容为灯红酒绿，乌烟瘴气，听起来就不怎么健康，不像什么他（一位天使）应该来的地方。可这其中无非就是人们聚集一起痛哭流涕，或者举杯欢庆罢了，而他也只是喜欢观察人类，品尝他们的食物。不同于任何一个天使，在人界居留已久总会染上写不一样的色彩。在酒吧里也能看见成堆的Bate，只有极其稀少的Alpha和Omega可能会出现，但没人在乎，毕竟谁也不能直接在小酒馆里做爱。

 

他端着一杯酒，此行的目的是为了见一位朋友，一位出色的裁缝。在定制新西装前，他必定要认识一下对方，最好深切交谈一下才好，但对方是个酒鬼，所以不得不说——这里简直就是最好的见面场所。

 

可天使没有想到会在这里遇到克劳利。

 

或者说，听到。

 

在灯光闪烁，粉与蓝的黄辉交替揉杂之中他瞥见舞台上的一抹闪烁的金，随之一阵亚兹拉斐尔烂熟于心的嗓音忽然顺着远处飘来，带着一股略微沙哑绵长的气息环绕在这座小酒吧。那么一瞬间，他仿佛呼吸停滞，咽喉被空气扼住无法呼吸。甚至下意识地从椅子上站了起来，去看他正在舞台上弹着吉他 用恶魔蛊惑人心的歌喉轻轻吟唱着的老朋友。克劳利还带着他可笑的墨镜，掩盖着他眸上的鎏金。

 

“Quiet nights of quiet stars，Quiet chords from my guitar。”

 

“抱歉……”天使回过头，对不小心被他踩到的人赔笑，抬手拍了拍对方宽大的肩膀，甚至连答复都没有听，直接离开 朝着克劳利的方向前进。他从稀疏不定的人群中穿过，在闷热的空气与混杂着酒精的四周挤出一条道路。

 

“Floating on the silence that surrounds us.”

 

亚兹拉斐尔抬起头——他的朋友正站在舞台上，而对方显然早就注意到他了，他们的目光忽而交汇，然后他看到了恶魔唇角扬起的弧度。

 

“Quiet thoughts and quiet dreams”

 

 

他们上一次见面是两个星期前，克劳利那时还在公园里和他坐在同一条长椅上喂鸽子，他记得对方好像说是要消失一小段时间，却没有说明目的。亚兹拉斐尔也向来不会勉强别人告诉他什么，所以也没有询问。但他绝对不会想到对方会来酒吧唱歌。

 

恶魔是不是总是蛊惑人心，毕竟他们天性如此。他唱的歌带着沙哑又性感的颤音，柔软的唇瓣无意间甚至会碰到话筒。男人的视线先前还飘忽不定地，随意地四处乱晃，现在却只集中在一个人身上，宛若被钉住般无法挪动分毫。

 

他在看着天使。

 

 

 

-

“克劳利！你什么时候来酒吧当驻唱歌手了……你唱得真好。”

 

“两个星期前……你知道的，下面那群人起疑了，毕竟叫恶魔相信彼此就是无稽之谈，所以…我得先找个看起来适合恶魔的地方随便呆几周，顺便体验生活。”他们端着酒坐在吧台前闲聊着，克劳利打了个哈气，抬手挠了挠头发。“话说回来，你怎么会来这？”

 

他的脸上不久前还挂着笑容，下一刻却烟消云散，小幅度地轻吸一口气紧张兮兮地开始支支吾吾。“天啊……你不说我都忘了…老天，我，我约了人。抱歉，克劳利，失陪一下！”他尴尬地冲对方笑了笑，急急忙忙起身离开。

 

“嘿，亚兹拉斐尔。”恶魔突然拉住他。

 

“怎么了吗。”

 

“已经很久了，现在已经十一点了。从你站在那里开始起码就过了半个小时。”

 

这让对方的笑容直接僵在了面孔上，嘴角的弧度随着指针作响慢慢下滑，直到消失。“那……那真是太糟糕了。”

 

“他可能已经走了。”克劳利说。“所以…咱们干脆呆再这里，再喝一杯——想不想出去吃点甜点？”

 

“我很愿意，但是你知道，我…我认为我应该去赴约，并且给对方献上最真挚的歉意，即使他已经走了”

 

“晚一点也不会有问题，况且附近刚刚开了一家新的甜品店，听说那里的草莓蛋糕非常好吃，你没有兴趣吗？趁着这里人多，我们可以偷偷溜出去。”克劳利冲着对方笑了笑，抬起手抿了口酒，光打在酒面，染上酒水猩红色彩的柔光打在他的五官上。

 

“但…但你刚说了你是来躲人，以防发现我们有联系。”

 

“——我骗了你，没什么闲得发慌的傻蛋来监视我，我来这里给他们唱两首歌就是为了拿点有趣的小东西，按你的话来说——人类智慧。噢……瞧瞧你，别生气，天使。你先听我把话说完。”他又拉着那个即将要离开的人，轻轻拽了拽他的袖口。然后将两瓶玻璃制试剂递给他。温热的体温随着皮肤接触传来，玻璃管的凉的，衬得那股温度近乎发烫，让克劳利微微一怔，把东西平稳交给对方后迅速把手收了回来。“这个可以让Bate闻到信息素，噢，差点忘了，你不是Bate，但是我想无性别也可以试试。注射到血液里，即时生效，接下来的两个小时能闻到所有的气味，然后你就会发现其实这个破地方信息素的呛味就像在逛垃圾场一样……恶。”

 

天使一瞬间沉默了，甚至不知所措。这是……给他的？不，这不是重点，他应该回到欺骗那件事上。

 

“干嘛那么看着我，你难道不好奇吗？Bate？或者说——无性别的你们？”克劳利说

 

“事实上，天使是可以有性别的，前提是……”

 

爱上某个人？

 

克劳利猜。毕竟这里没什么别的可能性，他已经猜了上千年，想了上千年。

 

但当这个可以完全知晓，真相即将浮出水面的时刻出现，他突然之间不想听了。爱这个词语太过强烈，太过温暖。他只是突然竖起一根手指，抵在了对方的唇前。天使没有爱上过任何人，尤其不会是他，而且…他也不想感受到这些乱七八糟的情愫。每一次，每一次他看向亚兹拉斐尔，目光交汇时，总感受到某种莫名其妙的温情流淌在胸膛，让他避之不及，恶心透顶，就好像没有恶魔会怀着这样炽热跳动着的，鲜活的心脏，拥抱着那样的色彩和关乎于爱的柔情与温暖。他仿佛被拽到光天化日之下受太阳光线灼烧，水分蒸发，甚至干瘪，被灼干，被烫伤，最后在广阔贫瘠的土地上干渴而死，与此同时，他感到愤怒。这是恶魔，与恶同生的超自然生物不应该拥有的情感，而避免这种情绪滋生的方法就是——打断他。

 

“嘘，嘘嘘，天使.”他说。“我不关心你能不能长出鸡巴，我们赶紧离开这个鬼地方，好吗？甜品店可能已经关门了。”

 

“什么……？”亚兹拉斐尔愣了愣。

 

克劳利什么也都没说，他在嘈杂人声之中突然站起了身，抬手理了理衣领。穿过两三个酩酊大醉舞蹈着的人，亚兹拉斐尔没有提及之前打断的事情，只是安静地跟在他的后面，这很好。

 

“克劳利！！”

 

一阵刺耳的嗓音打断了他的步伐。喔——酒馆老板。他正顺着门口方向朝他们走过来“你把我的东西偷走了？听着…你还没给我足够的钱！”

 

“噢，你怎么知道是我做的呢？”克劳利挑了挑眉，对方正朝着他怒气冲冲走来的同时，克劳利打了个哈气，也向前走了一两步使距离逐渐拉进。

 

“显而易见，只有你知道我们的交易……那个东西！”他说着，抬手比划了一下——指的是那个玻璃管。

 

亚兹拉斐尔同样意识到了，这东西的来路不正，而他应该劝解，并将那个东西还回去，他试探意味地朝前挪蹭了两步。“先生们……？我想这一定有什么误……”克劳利正背对着他，他突然抬起的左手拦住了亚兹拉斐尔前进的方向，同时打断了他的话语。

 

然后，他看到克劳利微微向一旁挪动了他的脚，在和酒馆老板接近的瞬间绊倒了右面一位身材魁梧，满身酒气，醉得张口闭口全是胡话的男人，他精准地砸到了酒馆老板的身上。而这个身材圆滚丰满，留着小胡子的小老板很不幸地栽倒并撞上了另外一位女士，惹得她的红酒洒在了漂亮的淡紫色短裙上，与此同时他摔倒的同时扽下了女士的狐皮袄，她一旁的男朋友显然有些不开心，或者说，愤怒。混乱几乎是一瞬间的事情，伴随着争吵声，酒水声，玻璃响声，桌子翻倒，咒骂，以及胡言乱语声，变为彻底的一团糟，和所有恶魔一样，他太善于制造混乱了。

 

我应该清理拯救这个混乱现场，亚兹拉斐尔想。可一只手突然之前牵上了他，柔软，肉体的鲜活感混着温热，他们一路小跑，直接冲向了大门。

 

 

 

——

他将最后一块法式薄饼塞入口中，草莓糖霜加上焦糖的醇香气味在口中炸开，甜腻感渗透进味蕾，甚至连神经都带着香甜的满足感，亚兹拉斐尔长长地，满足地叹了一口气。用手拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴。

 

“我还是不理解，既然你可以用一个小小奇迹把它变出来，为什么一定要用偷的？而且还制造了那么多……”

 

“我是恶魔，恶魔就是干这种事的。顺便一提，你明明知道你不需要进食，为什么还在品尝他们呢？”克劳利冲着一旁的男人白了一眼。“而且——如果我知道它的确切位置，我还需要偷吗？”

 

“你可以凭空做一个。”

 

“你说得对，可是那样就没有什么乐趣了。”恶魔说，抬手指了指对方兜里的试剂。“你不打算用一个试试吗。”

 

“我不确定……因为它，它实在是……”

 

“天使，你不好奇我的信息素是什么味道吗。”

 

“好吧……事实上，我连你的性别都不知道是什么，除了男性这点，这显而易见，我的意思是…第二性别。”

 

“别转移话题。”

 

他们的视线忽然间撞，贴在一起了。这是一个尴尬的，长达五秒钟的漫长对视，克劳利的目光过于富有侵略性，恨不得把对方扒开切碎找出某个他想要的答案，某个他迫不及待，梦寐以求的答案。就比如，天使的唇上下触碰两次，发出音节——他想。但这种迫切的欲望也让他开始愤怒，他不应该在这方面感到期待。但他仍旧在等待，等待天使的答复。

 

“我……是的。克劳利，我想知道。”

 

亚兹拉斐尔没有提醒，恶魔也把有关于第二性别的话题转移了。

 

 

——

注射的时候时候并没有什么特殊的感觉，但很快，亚兹拉斐尔感受到一股眩晕感，饭店吊灯明晃晃的光顺着上方倾泻而下洒在的眼睛上，如同还未干的画布被泼满水一样，色彩交织融合，扭曲。化作黏腻的一团歪歪扭扭地顺着流淌下，甚至连对面克劳利的面孔也随着周围食物一通扭曲，变成某些弯弯曲曲，蠕动的色彩。

 

很快，他感受到大量的，来自周围的信息，一些乱七八糟的气味，不多，但是足够明显——比如隔壁桌某个很呛的味道，一股刺鼻的玫瑰精油般的信息素。他可能是Alpha，亚兹拉斐尔模模糊糊地想。但很快，空气中还参杂着，菠萝味 酒味，甚至是怪味。然后，晕眩感终于戛然而止了。

 

这意味着他的大脑适应，并能够清晰处理这些气味的信息。他终于理解为什么克劳利说像在逛垃圾场了，因为他们合起来时的确像一场灾难。

 

只有Alpha和Omega才会有信息素，但这家餐厅……他闻到五种，而最后一种，正在他面前飘着。

 

是一股雨后泥土翻开混杂着草涩的气味，清新得仿要直戳人心，一种穿透灵魂的飘飘欲仙感。

 

他不可思议地睁大了眼睛。

 

“你的味道……很，很好闻。”亚兹拉斐尔说。

 

“你的古龙香水也是。”克劳利笑着回复他

 

 

 

——

克劳利还会去那个小破酒馆唱歌吗？亚兹拉斐尔坐在书店，望着玻璃窗间的天空出神。

 

下雨了。

 

他忽然之间又想起了那个恶魔身上飘着的信息素的味道，像极了雨后的城市。那一股清香的草涩味道在他脑海里徘徊着挥之不去。他应该找个什么时间主动联系一下对方，也许。

 

那天下午，天使出去了。伦敦总是多雨的，乌云时常笼罩的天空，一场雨来的不明不白又频繁。他打着伞，慢慢溜达着，甚至走到了克劳利家门口。应不应该进去？这个问题很强烈…他思索着，最终还是按下了闹铃。但是没有答复。

 

后来，他看见克劳利淋了一身湿漉漉的，慢慢悠悠地顺着远处走来。他的衣服湿透了，头发淌着水，顺着他红色的发丝缓缓滴落。

 

“你到底在做什么！克劳利！”他的天使显得有些焦急，一反他挂在嘴边属于他特有的优雅，小步跑了过来替克劳利打上了伞，甚至抬起手用他以往珍视的布料替他擦了擦额头上的水珠。

 

对方显然比他还要震惊。“你……你怎么在这？”

 

“显而易见！我是来找你的，你为什么把自己搞成这个样子？我们才一周没见，你冒着雨，没有用奇迹挡雨还浑身湿透地出现在这里，你在做什么？ ”

 

忽然之间，天使的手被对方柔软，湿漉漉的手牵住。他的体温总是稍高于天使，现在也是。而后一个脑袋轻轻靠在他的肩膀上，打湿了他的西装，但这一次他甚至不去在乎。克劳利的样子让他一瞬间不知道如何是好，那只被牵住的手无法移动分毫，对方呼出的气流散在四周。

 

“亚兹拉斐尔……亚兹拉斐尔”他喃喃道。

 

天使忽然间又想起来雨后的味道，那股清新直入肺腑的，属于克劳利的味道。即使他闻不到对方的信息素，此刻也能感受到。下雨时，围绕着他的全部都是这种清香……他最喜欢的气味。

 

“克劳利，你怎么了吗？”

 

“那些该死的味道只有在雨天才消失了一样，我在尝试忘记他们。嘿，我正闻着你的古龙香水呢，别废话，天使。”克劳利没把他的头移开。

 

“为什么，克劳利，你不喜欢那些味道吗。我觉得……很好闻。”

 

该死。该死。

 

克劳利暗骂着，他抬起头看向天使，这个家伙浑身上下几乎都散发着洁白无瑕的光辉宛若月光般耀眼圣洁，任何人都无法指染，他身上没有任何信息素的气味，是让克劳利感到安逸的，舒适的古龙香水味。

 

“天使，我是个……”他说“不，算了。什么都没有……雨停了的时候，陪我去喂鸭子吧。”

 

“好，我们先去把你弄干。”

 

克劳利没放开牵住对方的手。

 

 

 

 

——

雨一直没停，所以等到公寓里，克劳利洗完澡并且把身上弄干后没人提及过有关于喂鸭子的事了，他穿着睡衣，头上盖着毛巾坐在沙发上，而亚兹拉斐尔正摆弄着他的绿植。为他们浇浇水。

 

“天使。”他突然起身，朝着对方走去。

 

“我以前一直都不知道你还养绿植…克劳利。而且还养得这么好，我现在也在考虑要不要在书店里也养几个了。”

 

他望着朝他走过来的人，打着趣说着。但下一刻一股突如其来的拉力让他身体前倾，西装领口直接被男人的手抓皱，一个莫名其妙的身体接触，从嘴唇开始，柔软的，轻柔的，蜻蜓点水的一个吻，亚兹拉斐尔愣在了原地，难以置信，仿佛呼吸被扼住。什么……？

 

那天，天使仓皇而逃。

 

 

——

人们很难从一件事中脱身的原因恐怕就是如此，感情的交织，揉杂，矛盾，以及不愿面对内心的事实，让事情总往着自己本来最不想见到的结果发展。

 

 

那个吻过后，已经有一个月了。

 

但与此同时也没有人会想到他们二人中的其中一个会心碎到半夜买醉，克劳利本是痛恨这份喜爱的，就像他痛恨别人说自己善良一样，可当看到亚兹拉斐尔匆促的离开的时候，还是无法抑制地感受到了一种该死的疼痛蔓延至他的五脏六腑，好像什么都发生，他还是每天和他的绿植说话，去买冰激凌，坐在公园长椅上看湛蓝的天空。偶尔会闻到路上经过的人的味道，有些人故意散发出他们呛人的气味，让他忍不住皱起眉头。他想象天使从未来过，他们之间什么都没发生，不过和平常一样，也许亚兹拉斐尔又会在某个雨天打着伞出现在他家楼下，对他湿漉漉的样子感到不满。他甚至时常看向窗户外面，但什么都没有。

 

在这个月下了第七次雨的时候，他终于忍不住去酒馆里喝了个酩酊大醉，用酒精麻醉神经。

 

就像他现在痛恨自己的味道一样，痛恨着雨天。他甚至不明白自己为什么要去亲吻天使，触及他本不应该触及的部分。

 

 

 

 

 

——

 

亚兹拉斐尔是被一阵跌跌撞撞声吵醒的。而后就是一个温暖，体温过高的热源，打着酒嗝摸上了他的床。天使一瞬间吓得彻底清醒 挣扎着从床榻间坐起来，随着一阵急促沉重的呼吸声，下一刻是一个酒气熏天，唇瓣炽热，舌头却发凉的吻。天，克劳利……

 

对方手里不知道什么时候拿起了很久以前他们搞到的试剂，亚兹拉斐尔先前放在了桌子上，现在却出现在克劳利手上。恶魔正亲吻着天使的唇，该死的温热感快让他热泪盈眶了，与此同时，克劳利趁人不备，又将针管直接注射进对方的脖颈，疼得亚兹拉斐尔倒吸一口凉气。

 

“克劳利！你在干什……”

 

熟悉的眩晕感。

 

随后，他闻到一阵雨后泥土的清香气味，比任何时候都要厚重，宛若暴雨将过时的清凉。他这时借着月光才看清了对方的面孔，一股不自然的潮红在他的面孔上浮现。

 

“克劳利……你是…你是……”

 

“Omega”他说。“我是……嗝…Omega”

 

所以他讨厌那些气味…亚兹拉斐尔才意识到。

 

震惊让他把此刻应该做的制止 甚至是先前的那些吻全部忘却了。他只是难以置信地看着对方，克劳利终于把他的墨镜摘下来了，金色的眼眸在黑暗中甚至散发着鎏金光芒。

 

“我到发情期了…天使。”他说，可惜他的信息素无法诱惑到对方，让一个无性别的人对他产生欲望。即使对方可以闻到……

 

甚至他去要那些药剂也是，他明知如此，只要天使有一种这样的念头都可以想闻到他想闻到的任何味道，但他不会的。所以克劳利去偷了那些该死的，毫无意义的狗屁药剂。

 

他咬牙切齿地暗骂了一声，附身开始亲吻对方。他们彼此都清楚，如果亚兹拉斐尔想阻止这件事发生，只要推开对方就好。或者克劳利打个响指，不让发情期到来，他们就可以当做什么都没发生各回各家，继续尴尬漫长的毫无联系的日子。但他们谁都没有那么做。

 

亚兹拉斐尔的心脏跳得比任何时候都要快，紧张感让他快疯了。克劳利雨后泥土一般的味道挠着他的鼻尖，比任何一种香水都要好闻，比任何一个人都让他……心动不已。

 

朋友以上，恋人未满。

 

温热的情愫流淌在的血管里，亚兹拉斐尔看向克劳利的瞬间时的神情几乎要一副哭出来的样子，甚至……绝望。克劳利也被对方的表情惹得愣在原地。

 

如果做下去了，就是万劫不复。

 

“克劳利…你确定吗，那样我们就无法再保持现在这样了。”

 

就好像命中注定，天使，恶魔，黑白分明。

 

“我们以前就能保持吗……？你…你，你以为我愿意吗，我很愿意……嗝，觉得喜欢！感受到什么…狗屁……爱情！在一个恶魔的……胸腔里乱撞！”他醉醺醺的克劳利开始口齿不清地冲着他大吼，指着他的鼻子发泄情绪。“我他妈，也不想这样！”

 

随即他感受到了克劳利捏住了他的下巴“你难道……从来没产生过什么欲望吗？”

 

“我……”

 

爱欲折磨着他的神智，克劳利能感受到发情期时火焰一般的欲望顺势蔓延至全身，他仿佛置身火海，肉体化作灰烬。与此同时，还有愤怒。

 

他没有继续期待着对方说什么了，就那么脱下了裤子，当着对方面前用手指自慰。透明液体顺着肠道流淌下，黏腻水声在他们耳畔作响。亚兹拉斐尔的脸红得彻底。

 

然后克劳利发现了一个，非常，非常他妈该死又不可思议的事情。

 

天使竟然硬了。

 

“你什么时候……”

 

“别，别问了，好吗，克劳利，我们就，赶紧把爱做完然后睡觉吧……”

 

 

——

我。操。

 

克劳利暗骂一声，性爱，美妙的性爱。当对方坚挺的性器进入他的一瞬间，那股快感炸开一般散入全身，甚至连大脑皮层都为止震颤，头皮发麻，身体为之而颤抖不已。心理上的满足感让他感受到无与伦比的欢愉，甚至一瞬间，他就直接被推入了顶点，发出一阵嘶哑，绵长的呻吟。浓稠的精液粘在他的耻毛上……无异于早泄，这太丢脸了。

 

难以言表，又无法抑制的爱。

 

克劳利坐在对方身上，漂亮的，舒展的躯体上下动着，吞吐着对方的性器，在他的臀瓣间若隐若现，他看着天使宛若海洋般的蓝色眼睛，附身在他额头处吻了吻，足够轻柔，也足够含情脉脉。快感随着他每一次进入浪潮一般用来，肆意蔓延，克劳利的脑内一片混乱，胡乱喘息，肆意呻吟着，腰软得不行，炽热的气息喷洒在天使的侧脸上。生殖腔早已准备就绪，更大的快感继续敞开门向他招手，他几乎能感受到快乐的光芒顺着其中探出一二，诱惑着他。而现在他只需要一个推力，就能进入。

 

“进来，拉斐尔。”他说。

 

“什……什么……”亚兹拉斐尔第一次体验到性爱，初学者被迫承受着对方的引领以及铺天盖地，还在前所未有舒适以及情感柔和在一起的爆发徘徊，没有反应过来。他甚至不知道对方指的是什么。

 

“生殖腔！进到生殖……腔里！”克劳利不满道。“哈……我的头要疼死了，所以……哈啊…快点。”

 

 

等到它真的进入时，克劳利发现这并不是一件多好的注意。他要疯了，那股洪流般的愉悦直接洗刷了他的全身，他为此颤栗不止，炸开一般惹得他头晕目眩，唾液顺着唇角溢出，变调的呻吟声从唇齿间泄出，混着那些呼出的气散在空气里。腰软得不行以至于脱力直接瘫倒在了对方面前，他哆嗦的手死死抓着床单，连呼出想气都因此断断续续，像是步入天堂一般，眼前是大片的洁白与无法触及的快乐。

 

直到深夜。

 

 

 

 

——

这场性爱持续了很久，他们最后都精疲力尽躺在床上然后睡了觉。

 

“亚兹拉斐尔。”天亮时，克劳利挤在那张小窗时喊着对方的名字。“我想我应该说，我……恶，不行，还是太恶心了。”

 

“我爱你，是吗。”天使的声音，宛若穿破玻璃直接照耀进他内心的圣洁话语，让克劳利直接愣住。

 

他一时间突然不知所措了，随后暗骂一声，挣扎着忍着痛起身，给了躺在一旁的天使一个吻。

 

岂止是爱。他简直为他而疯狂。

 

“还记得我们上次说去公园的事情吗。”

 

狡猾的恶魔，他因难以启齿而转移了话题。

 

“当然”

 

“是时候赴约了。”


End file.
